The Clone
by spellmaster
Summary: Harry Potter has miseriously been robotically cloned and the clone thinks he really is Harry. Who is the real Harry Potter? Find out as you read. Please read and review.
1. The Prologue

The Harry Potter Clone  
Prologue  
By: Werecat  
  
A dark figure was aproaching the castle, still unsteady from his sudden comming into existance. It was night-time and everyone in the castle must be fast asleep. The figures only thought was to obey his master's commands and destroy Harry Potter...  
The figure had black hair, and moved silently over to the castle, about to cross the moat. Unfortunaty the person's clumsy movements caused him to trip. He fell quickly to the ground with a thud. He had fallen down a steep cliff that lead to the moat bellow.  
The boy had landed on his head next to the water and everything went blank.  
  
As he can to, a thought can across his mind. Who am I? He looked at himself and suddenly remembered. I am Harry Potter...  
  



	2. Harry and His Clone

The Harry Potter Clone  
Chapter 1 - Harry and his clone  
By: Werecat  
  
It was Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts and He was in the middle of a tough match with Sliteran. He soared across the sky looking for the tiny golden snitch. The slitherans all had there fancy Nimbus 2001s but Harry flew faster than them all with his Firebolt.  
The weather was perfect for Quiddich. The bright blue sky with just a few white, puffy clouds gave a happy fealing to everyone. People in the stands were chearing as Harry swooped around again to see if he could find the snitch. Even Malfoy's insults and rude gestures could not ruin this perfet day.  
A golden glint in the sky caught Harry's attention. He looked up to see the snitch! He quickly zoomed up to it. Malfoy saw this and he too spotted the snitch. But Harry easily out-flew him and caught the snitch one handed.  
The crowd cheared and the Slitherans looked on unhappily. Harry slowly brought his broom down through the bright, sunny sky and landed on the green grass. He smiled as a huge ammount of people picked him and his teammates up and carried him away. They all were put down at the entrance and everyone filled back inside.  
Harry then spoted Hagred walking towards him.;  
"Great Fly'n Harry! Mind come'n down to the hut for a spot of tea?" He says with a smile and his beatle-black glittering.  
"Sure." Harry says, glad to stay out in the warm air. He tries to find Ron and Hermione but they're nowere in sight. Hagred and Harry walking into the hut. Harry enjoyed his tea and trecle fudge as he chatted with Hagred about Quiddich and school. Soom it was time for him to go.  
He said good-bye to Hagred and walking across the field and up the stairs into school. He traveled up two flights of stares and then up to the Griffander tower. He told the painting of the fat lady the password ("Quiddich" Harry says) and walks inside.  
He finds the whole common room partying with there victory.As he looks around he suddenly gasps with disbelif. In the center of it all... was another Harry Potter. 


	3. Harry vs. Harry

The Harry Potter Clone  
Chapter two - Harry vs. Harry  
By: Werecat  
  
Harry stares at the other Harry and suddenly the other Harry notices him. They look at each other with comfusion. The music suddenly stops as everyone sees the two Harrys. Some gasp and they all step back.  
"Who are you?" Says the Harry already at the party.  
"I was going to ask you the same thing." Says the one in the doorway.  
"I'm Harry Potter. The real one."  
"That's not possible. I'm Harry Potter."  
Everyone is very confused. Suddenly the Harry in the party pulls out his wand just in case. The other Harry does the same.  
"No!" Says Persy loudly. "No! The use of magic is not aloud here." But neather of the Harrys heard him.  
The other Harry Suddenly waves his wand and says a spell. The one at the door jumps, higher than he thought he could. He then says a spell of his own. They each then disregard their wands and fight with fists. Suddenly the other Harry does a hard right-hook and smashes into Harry. He also srapes Harry's right arm. His view starts to spin and everything goes blank.  
  
Harry wakes up a moment later and opens his eyes. He saw himself and closed them again. Then he groggly got up. He was lying on the floor but why, he didn't know. Then he remembered and groaned. That imposter had nocked him out.  
He sees Harry in the cornor and yells at him.  
"He's the imposter! Not me!" Ron and Hermione try to settle him down.  
"You may not know this but he isn't the imposter. You really are." Says Hermione.  
"How do you know?" He askes.  
"Because of this." She points to his arm. Harry lookes down and gasps. 


	4. The Truth

The Harry Potter Clone  
Chapter 3 - The Truth  
By: Werecat  
  
It had been several days since The Harry vs Harry insident had happened. He was indead a clone of the real Harry Potter. He was an electronic clone. More like an android clone. He coudn't believe it at first. How could he be a clone? He had memories of the past and everything. But even Dumblidor said that he was a machine and he knew to trust Dumblidor.  
Harry is sitting on the steps of the school building, thinking about that day.  
  
(Start Flashback)  
  
Hermione Points to Harry's arm and he gasps in alarm. There was his cut that was made by the other Harry Potter. But it wasn't bleeding like it should have. Instead a metalic colored liquid was oozing out of it and tiny electronic arms were repairing his skin. He didn't feel any pain and his cut seemed to be healing at an very fast rate.  
Soon it was nothing more than a tiny scar and even that disappeared.  
"Let's take you to Dumblidor." Suggests Ron. Harry (Clone) got up and then just stood there wondering how this could have happened. He had just beaten Slitheran at quiddich. Or was that just input data that was part of the programming? In the end Harry agrees to go to Dumblidor.  
The walk down the corridor to Dumblidor's office. They didn't know the password and they had no idea how they were getting in but, as if he knew already, Dumblidor was standing just outside the office.  
"Is there a problem Harry?" He says looking up. He then notices the clone. "And Harry."  
We don't know what happened. But Harry seems to have some sort of electronic clone, here..." And this begins the long conversation.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Suddenly the real Harry walks up to were the clone was sitting and sits down next to him.  
"So..." He starts. Some people look over. It was wierd seeing two Harry Potters. But they both became good friends since they both liked the same things. "What's it like being a machine?"  
"I dunno. I feel like the real Harry Potter. For awhile I thought I was the real Harry Potter."  
Before they could say anything elso though they spot Malfoy.  
"Oh, no. Its Malfoy." They both say in Unison.  
"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't the two Harry Potters." He smerks. "Were'd you get this piece of gunk, Harry?" He says, pointing at the clone. "Bet you got someone to make it for you so you can get twice as much prase."  
The clone didn't know why but suddenly his eyes flashed red and he felt like giving him a good punch to the face.  
"Oh," Malfoy continues, now talking to the clone, "Did I insult you? I bet those red eyes were also..."  
He was cut short. He didn't have time to finish because at that moment the clone had sat up, grabbed Malfoys coller, and lifted him off the ground with one hand. Crabbe and Goyle, who always followed Malfoy around, went after the clone. With a quick kick and a punch they were nocked to the ground.  
Suddenly the clone seemed to snap out of it. The clone droped Malfoy and shook his head. He didn't know why he did that. Malfoy takes this moment to punch the clone hard in the chest. Nothing happens. The clone didn't even move.  
"Oww! My hand! You stupid machine!" And he runs away.  
"I don't know why I did that... " He trails off.  
"But you sure kicked his butt! That was great!" Both Harry's look to see who said that. It was Ron, who was followed by a disaproving Hermione.  
"Your going to get into trouble for that one, Harry." Says Hermione.  
"Me?" Says the real Harry, confused.  
"No! The clone. We got to think up a name for you besides Harry."  
"How 'bout Harry Two?" Harry jokes.  
"I dunno... sounds too corny."  
Suddenly, before they were able to continue choosing names, Professer Snape was seen walking down the hall. He was followed by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
"Uh, ho. Party's over." Says Harry (2), "You guys go. It was my fault. And so the others leave as he reseived his punishment.  
  
Harry's (2) punishment was to srub the dungion floor. It was very easy since he could not feal tiredness or pain. He finished at about 11:30, and he walks up to the common room. He gets into bed and shuts down (This way he recharges his energy).  
The real Harry was still awake, and suddenly something caught his eye. He looked over at Harry (2) and saw something that made him gasp and almost shout. There, on Harry's (2) left arm, with his sleave rolled up, was the Dark Mark, Voldermort's symbol...  



	5. The Virus

The Harry Potter Clone  
Chapter 4 - The Virus  
By: Werecat  
  
It was the next morning. The real Harry, Ron, and Hermione are sitting at the Griffander table. They are speaking in undertoned voices so no one else can here them. The real Harry Potter had been telling Ron and Herione what he had seen last night. When he told then about the Dark Mark both Ron and Hermione gasped.  
"Are you sure?" Asked Ron, "I mean. It was dark, and maybe it was just shadows."  
"No," Said Harry, "I was sure. It's hard to mistaken that symbol."  
"Well," Hermione added to the conversation, "It is possible he could be from Voldermort. We never knew were he had come from. Look what he did to Malfoy. Not that I haven't wanted to do that to him for awhile now, but. Still, diliberatly attacking another student!"  
"Hermione!" Harry interupts, "Even I would have done that to Malfoy. Though I don't think I would have survived as well as the clone."  
The three sit in silence for awhile.  
"Do you think we should tell Dumblidor?" Ron suddenly asked.  
"I dunno... Maybe we should wait. Atleast until anything else suspisious happens."  
Minutes pass and then Harry (2) arives and sits down. They eat in silence for awhile and Harry (2) notices the tence look on their faces.  
"What's up? Something wrong?" He asks them  
"Ummm..." Ron says uncertain.  
"No! Nothings wrong." Harry cuts in quickly. Harry (2) looks at them questionably, but doesn't say ask anything else and continues with his meal.  
  
Its nighttime and Harry (2) is looking into the bathroom mirror to see if there is anything different about him from the real Harry.  
'Why was I made?' He asks himself. Even that, he could not answer. He has no memery of the past besides being Harry Potter. But that was just data input into his hard-drive. He wasn't really Harry and never did defeat Voldermort before.  
At the thought of Voldermort Harry (2) suddenly felt something. It was like a very distant memory. Like a drifting dream...  
His eyes snap over to his left arm. He gasps in astonishment. There, on his arm, was the dark mark. He had never noticed it before.  
'This is not possible... Not possible..." He says to himself. He couldn't have the Dark Mark! Only Voldermort's followers hafve the Dark Mark! He couldn't let the real Harry know or he might tell Dumblidor and he might deactivate him. No... he would wait. He would never harm Harry or the others... or would he?  
  
Its morning and everyone is outside. Its Saturday so there are no classes. Harry (2), Harry, Hermione, and Ron are sitting on the ground in the shade of a tree. Suddenly Harry (2) felt something come over him. He put his hands to his head as words filled his mind and appeared infront of his eyes. Hundreds of thousands of commands all shout to him at once. If he could have he would have gone insane.  
Everything turns an awful shade of red. Blood-red. He could barely here Harry asking him if anything was wrong. Harry (2) could hear all of his gears and electronic equipment grind and werr. And suddenly, in one last flash of red light, everything stops.  
Harry (2) opens his eyes and looks around. He could move for some reason. He was inside Dumblidor's office. Why was he here? Wasn't he just outside? He sees Dumblidor, looking very pale and grave. Then he sees Ron and Hermione, both with sad looks on thier faces. He knew something must be wrong.  
"Where am I?" He asks slowly. His voice sounded as if it were ajusting. It started out real low and quickly come up to speed. When he moved his jaw it made a sound like a robot makes when it moves. Suddenly information flashes infront of his eyes.  
  
Starting system... please wait...  
  
updating... updating... updating...  
  
memory check:  
1000 GB OK  
800 Free  
  
rebooting harddrive...  
  
running standerd system check...  
Motherboard - OK  
Memory - OK  
Moters - OK  
Visual systems - OK  
Noise Camaflage - Damaged  
Power - OK  
  
Check for system errors...  
Noise Camaflage - Not responding  
left leg - Damaged  
  
Checking for other errors...  
Warning! Virus detected! Warning!  
  
Etempting elimination of virus...  
Virus unable to be removed  
Virus type determaned - system takeover  
  
Continue? Y/N: Y  
System started  
  
He blinks and it flashes away.  
"He's awake." Ron says, sounding strang. "His eye's arn't glowing red anymore."  
"Do you think it's safe?" Hermione wispers to Dumblidor.  
"I don't know." He says quietly.  
"What's going on? Why can't I move?" Harry (2) asks, confused.  
"You don't remember?" Hermione says in disbelief.  
"No. I just remember sitting under a tree and a flash of red light!"  
"Well. You had... well, I better show you instead." Dumblidor says. He takes out his wand and points it at Ron. Before Harry could refuse, a bright blue light engulfed him, and the room and the floor he was standing on vanished.   
  
  
Preview of the next chapter:  
  
Harry finds out what happened after the red light. He had attacked the real Harry! Harry is now in the hospital wing! What will happen to the Harry Clone now? Will they believe that he never itentionally hurt Harry? Find out next chapter - Much Needed Trust. 


End file.
